real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Completely No Idea What'll Happen
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Hephaestus Back from tribal council, the situation is awkward. Chelsea and Aitor keep their mouths closed while Xing Li goes hopping around, cheering for her side's victory. Chelsea is seen getting frustrated by Xing Li's happiness and decides to leave. She heads to the forest with Aitor, and later Joseph, following her. Xing Li is seen waving at them. In the forest, Chelsea says that the fact Casey stayed over Jerome last night caused them to be put in a very icky situation. Aitor nods and agrees with her. He isn't bothered though, if they have to go to tribal council they will just vote and if it turns out to be drawing rocks, he will do it. Joseph nods and agrees while he states in his confessional there is no way he's putting his game on edge for any of those two. Pamela is enjoying some bananas as she, Casey and Xing Li sit at the shelter. Casey tells the two girls that they are indeed legends. They left the others shocked. She can't wait to get Chelsea and Aitor next because they have been shady to her the entire time. Pamela says that she doesn't care who goes home as long as it ain't her, Xing Li or Casey. In Pamela's confessional, she states she rather sees Joseph leaving because she doesn't trust him. Aphrodite The members of Aphrodite are sitting at campfire and share some stories. To be quite specific, it's Soundos who tells stories while the others listen. They don't look amused at all. Soundos tells the group about a time she had to perform in a show but she started to feel something coming up, referring that she needed to go to the bathroom, and farted at stage as result. As Soundos' done talking, she hysterically laughs. Marius, Quinn, Jakey, Caleb and Heather are currently sitting together and talk about the vote. Caleb and Quinn continue to make fun of Soundos her stories. Heather points out that it's either her or Lewis going and she feels like the villains would never want to work with her. Besides the laughter of Quinn and Caleb, Jakey agrees with Heather and thinks it might be smart to boot Lewis instead of the hyper-active Soundos. At the beach, Heather decided to sit with Lewis. Lewis speaks about the game and he says he doesn't really feel like he's into playing this season. It has been going very fast and since he's older than majority of the cast, he has no clue on what's happening most of the time. Heather nods and looks at Soundos who is jumping up and down in the water. She shouts at Lewis and Heather that she's doing the frog-dance. Heather frowns. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. As Hephaestus arrives, the players from Aphrodite look less shocked than the earlier round. Jeff says that there is a lot on the line today. Since this is Legends, everyone has to show what they got in this season. That's why the winning tribe will replace someone of their own with someone from the other tribe. The members from Aphrodite look excited while Hephaestus is more reserved. The thing is, the two players that swap tribes won't return to their original tribe. For this challenge, the players have to work together to succeed. Each tribe member stands on a pole. One of them starts at the sea and fills a bucket with water. He throws it to the next player who has a bucket as well. This continues until the water reaches the last player who puts it in a big box. The tribe that manages to fill their box with water win immunity. Aphrodite decides to let Soundos sit out. Survivors ready? GO! Caleb and Casey start at the sea and quickly fill their buckets. They throw the water towards the next players. Quinn drops her bucket by accident and causes Aphrodite to fall behind Hephaestus who are working amazing. Chelsea and Pamela are having a great communication and take the lead over the tribe while the others follow. Aitor and Joseph feel like this is the best way to move forward instead of everyone shouting, what is happening at Aphrodite at the moment. Hephaestus manages to fill the box as first, causing them to win immunity. The six players hug and are happy to have won. Aphrodite feels defeated. Jeff then asks Hephaestus to make a decision. The players quickly form a circle. Chelsea and Joseph both volunteer to go to the other side. Pamela would be good with Chelsea going to the other side because she thinks she has a better way of surviving there. She votes for Chelsea, followed by Xing Li and Casey. Aitor feels bad his closest ally is leaving. Chelsea gets chosen to go to Aphrodite. The five who are left then discuss who to pick for their own tribe. Casey says they need a strong player. She and Pamela quickly suggest taking Caleb. Aitor is happy to hear Caleb's name and quickly agrees. Joseph feels a bit frustrated but he deals with it. Caleb is now officially part of Hephaestus and is safe from the vote. Chelsea heads to Aphrodite and looks very confident in herself. The players say their goodbyes and head to their tribes. Hephaestus The players from Hephaestus arrive at their camp. Pamela decides to celebrate their victory by opening some coconuts. As they all sit at campfire, Caleb tells about his life at Aphrodite and explains what has been going on there. Joseph is interested to hear what happened and he thinks he can win Caleb over. Joseph and Caleb go inside the forest while the others stay at camp. Joseph lies that he's a insecure person and that he feels bullied by Casey. He says that Casey almost went home last round but that Jerome played a cursed idol. He explains everything in details and Caleb looks pretty surprised. Later that day, Pamela also takes the chance to win Caleb over. Caleb seems way more interested in talking with Pamela. He says that he feels she would be a good ally. Pamela says that she will protect him in this tribe if he promises her to protect her later on. The two shake hands and Caleb tells about his conversation with Joseph. Pamela starts to frown, she was right about Joseph. He's up to something. Aphrodite Aphrodite arrives at their camp. Quinn tries to be happy and welcomes Chelsea to their camp. Chelsea is happy to meet them and says that she remembers Quinn, Marius and Jakey from older seasons. Soundos and Lewis look at each other as she says this. The two are heading to the beach. Soundos looks at the options. She and Lewis can either convince Chelsea to vote with them and hope she can get Quinn to vote Marius. Lewis nods and looks a bit worried. He wants to stay and play the game but if he has to be aligned with Soundos the whole time... he doesn't know if he wants that. Heather and Chelsea are having a moment to talk. The two girls are happy to meet each other as past winners. Chelsea says that it's smart to keep each other in the game since they're past winners. Heather completely agrees and catches up Chelsea on what's doing on at camp, having Soundos and Lewis on the outs. Chelsea nods. Jakey and Quinn join the group. Jakey says that he would love this four to work together. Chelsea feels great to be included in the majority. As Heather, Jakey and Quinn head to talk with Marius, Chelsea gets approached by Soundos. Soundos says that Jakey, Marius and Heather are having a final three deal and that they're using Quinn and Chelsea as numbers for the merge. Chelsea is surprised to hear that and says she will remember that. Tribal Council Chelsea, Heather, Jakey, Marius, Lewis, Quinn and Soundos arrive at tribal council. As they sit down, Jeff asks Chelsea how she feels to be in a new tribe. She answers that she feels like she stepped in a warm bath and that she's feeling very welcome by everyone at tribe. Jeff asks why she feels like that and Chelsea says that she has talked with Jakey, Quinn, Heather, Soundos and Lewis and that she thinks they're great people. Soundos grins as she doesn't name Marius. Jeff asks Soundos about her grinning. Soundos looks at Marius and says that he, referring to Marius, didn't take the time to get to know Chelsea. She also says that Quinn should watch out for Jakey, Heather and Marius. They're in a final three alliance. Quinn frowns. Jakey tells her that she's lying. Soundos laughs and tells Quin that she saw Jakey and Heather talking the whole day. And the fact Marius didn't show up until late means he feels too safe. Quinn doesn't follow Soundos, neither does anyone else including Lewis. Jeff asks if everyone is ready to vote. Chelsea puts her hand up and asks if she could ask one thing to Quinn. She asks Quinn if she believes Soundos. Quinn looks at Jakey, Heather and Marius who are sitting next to each other. She looks at Chelsea and shrugs. Chelsea looks back at Jeff and tells him she's ready. Soundos looks very nervous, tapping her foot as everyone is voting. After everyone votes, Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... Lewis . . . . Lewis . . . . Marius . . . . Marius . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Soundos 1 vote Soundos, 2 votes Lewis, 2 votes Marius, 2 votes left... . . . . . . . . Lewis . . . . . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Legends . . . . . . . . Lewis (4-2-1) Lewis smiles relieved and thanks everyone for playing with him. Jakey claps for Lewis, followed by the others. Lewis smiles at them and gets his torch snuffed. As he left, Soundos looks around her and feels disgusted by them. Votes Jakey voted Lewis: "You're always at the beach, sitting alone or with Soundos... so I think you're better off at home with your wife." Heather voted Lewis: "Lewis, you're one hell of a player but this wasn't just your season. After the long conversation we had, I know that you're better off at home. It feels extremely bad to vote again for someone I really bonded with but it's the game. All the best to you, darling." Quinn voted Lewis: "They might be fooling me, but I won't let Soundos control my vote. Sorry Lewis, you're a great dude. The grandpa of Survivor!" Chelsea voted Lewis: "We have talked briefly, but trust me when I say I have completely no idea what'll happen with the vote tonight. I trust the people who I have spoken to this afternoon and if I somehow go, then I hope you'll win." Soundos voted Marius: "Out of all the players, you annoy me the most..." Lewis voted Marius: "If someone has to go, I feel the least hurt by voting you off tonight. It's you or me tonight." Marius voted Soundos: "You're annoying, you talk way too much and even if you won't go home, I am glad to have voted you because I - can't - stand - you!!!" Final Words "I'm relieved, really. This was a hard but joyful experience. I have played with some wonderful players and even when Soundos is a little extreme, there is no bad bone inside that funky girl. I will miss those people and I'll root for them. Time to go home and spend some time with my wife again." - Lewis, 13th Place For Lewis' exit interview, click; The After Survivor Show: Episode 4